Twilight in 100 Words
by the epic storytellers
Summary: A series of Twilight drabbles all exactly 100 words, created by DeeplyShallow and Inkhandedlady
1. Cry of a Wolf

Inkhadedlady and Deeplyshallow decided to write a series of 100 word drabbles about Twilight. At the moment we are not using any prompts or giving ourselves a number to aim to write and we will just update when an idea comes into our heads. We are both fairly new fanfic writers so we would appreciate reviews or constructive criticism.

This first fic is by Inkhandedlady but Deeplyshallow already has some written which will be uploaded soon.

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight I'd be stepheine meyer. But I'm not. Oh well, Life bites. :-)**

* * *

I stared out the window sighing. Edward was gone; hunting as usual. It surprised me how often he had to go; you would think the entire population of wildlife in Washington would be extinct by now.  
But there was something else on my mind apart from the wildlife around Forks; it was undeniable, and it made me feel worse for thinking about it; I missed Jacob.  
The one thing about Jacob was that he made me feel better, that he was so alive and energetic. He had something that Edward didn't; innocence.  
Somewhere nearby, a wolf cried in the forest.


	2. Ballet Troubles

By DeeplyShallow

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be much more famous not to mention rich  
**

* * *

"…Point, spin and land"

Eleven girls pointed, spun and landed, one spun and landed on her bottom. The ballet teacher sighed, "Bella are you OK?" The eight-year-old girl nodded, the girls around her giggled.

"Hush, girls," scolded the teacher, "Bella just keep practicing."

Later the teacher had a word with Renee, "I'm not sure Bella is suited to my classes, maybe she should come when she's a little older."

Renee laughed affectionately as Bella spun and crashed into a mirror, "The studio won't survive Bella's next visit."

Bella visited the studio nearly ten years later; it didn't survive her visit.


	3. Imprint

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight, would Jacob really have fallen in love with a freaky mutant baby? Of course not. He'd marry me!**

* * *

I frowned; something was wrong. Jacob stared down into my arms, unable to tear his gaze away from Renesmee, and I pulled back; the small child stared into my eyes and smiled. Jacob grabbed my arms forcefully, getting another look at Renesmee.  
"No," he moaned. "It can't be!" As I watched Jacob with annoyance, Edward headed towards us, suddenly spotting Jacob.  
"Get out," he growled at Jacob. "We don't need this now; what with Bella…" He turned away at headed back to Bella, unable to stay away any longer.  
I frowned; this place was a madhouse. I was calling Carlisle.

* * *

By Inkhandedlady but uploaded by DeeplyShallow. Why? I don't know, she's out doing something, or maybe she's crying because we have no reviews and reviews make us happy (I would be more subtle but hey I'm tired) Inkhandedlady should have another story for tomorrow so maybe she'll actually do the uploading then.


	4. Last Summer in Forks

**Disclaimer: Twilight may be the only thing I think about, but that doesn't mean I own it!**

**Sitting down in the fishing boat, I stared up at the clouds above. Even in the middle of summer, Forks had near to no sunshine. In fact, in the two weeks I'd been here, I'd seen only three days with sun. ****Charlie, or Dad as he preferred to be called, was sitting opposite me, fishing pole in hand. Beside him was Billy, fishing pole also in hand. I sighed.**

"**You ok Bells?" Charlie asked, and I shrugged in reply, looking at the landscape. I couldn't take it any longer.**

**This was definitely going to be my last summer in Forks.**


	5. Twilight in 100 words

So I thought it would be interesting to do what the title sugests and sum up twilight in 100 words, it's suprisingly easy, this is number one in a series of four virtual cookies to anyone who guesses what the other ones are.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight the novel is slightly longer than 100 words

* * *

Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her dad. When she goes to her new school Bella is intrigued by the mysterious Cullen family, especially the handsome golden eyed Edward.

Bella and Edward fall in love and Bella discovers that Edward is a vampire but he doesn't drink human blood.

Suddenly an evil blood-drinking vampire called James tries to kill Bella and she has to run away with the Cullens. James lures Bella into a ballet studio and tries to kill her but Edward saves her. At the end of the book Edward refuses to make Bella a vampire.


	6. New Moon in 100 Words

Twilight was summed up in 100 words yesterday, now it's New Moon's turn!

**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not New Moon is also slightly longer than 100 words

* * *

After a disastrous birthday party Edward decides to leave Bella, as he believes it will make her safe. Unfortunately Bella is suicidal and thinks she hears Edwards voice in her head when she does dangerous things so she rides a motorbike with her friend Jacob who is a werewolf.

Bella jumps off a cliff for fun but Edward thinks she is dead so decides to get some Italian vampires to kill him. Bella stops him in time and the Italian vampires, who are in charge of all vampires, say that Edward needs to turn Bella into a vampire. Edward refuses.


	7. Eclipse in 100 words

Today Eclipse is summed up in 100 words, actually when I first wrote the summary it came to about 60 words, I had to add extra stuff in, what does that tell you about the plot?

**Disclaimer: **Despite the lack of plot, eclipse still isn't only 100 words

* * *

Jacob the werewolf now loves Bella but now Edward is back Bella loves Edward. Vampires and werewolves hate each other so that adds to the tension.

James' mate Victoria comes to get revenge on Bella so the werewolves and vampires team up to defeat her, there is an amusing discussion between Edward and Jacob in a tent. Bella kisses Jacob. Edward kills Victoria.

The Italian vampires turn up and tell Bella she needs to become a vampire soon. Edward offers to turn Bella into a vampire, she refuses. Bella and Edward become engaged. Jacob runs away in anger and jealousy.


	8. Breaking Dawn in 100 words

And finally, Breaking Dawn in 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Breaking Dawn is the longest book in the series, this drabble is only 190,582 words shorter

* * *

Edward and Bella get married and Bella gets pregnant with mutant vampire – human spawn. The werewolves all try and kill the pregnant Bella except Jacob (who has come back) who protects her. The mutant baby eats its way out of Bella's stomach and Jacob falls in love with it. Edward turns Bella into a vampire and she can't refuse because she is nearly dead.

Bella calls the mutant spawn Renesmee and loves her but the Italian vampires try and kill Renesmee. There is a big showdown with no fighting and Edward and Bella win and have lots of sex forever.


	9. Ageless

I looked over at the fellow seniors of Forks. They seemed so distant, busy with college, and leaving home. I was busy with other things, with Edward.  
I smiled over at him and Alice talking to their 'parents'. There was something different about those two compared to the rest of our year, something more than the outstanding beauty and golden eyes.  
I looked over at Jessica and Angela laughing together to compare, and it hit me.  
I stared at Edward and Alice; unchanged. Everyone else had changed, grown through high school, but of course, the Cullens wouldn't.  
They looked ageless.

_By Inkhandedlady_


	10. Jasper's Revelation

I could feel Edward's emotion emitting strongly from him. The temptation suppressed by the feelings he had for the human girl.  
I could understand the temptation; the anger and disappointment that he felt that he could not taste it; but he confused me. His feelings of love for her seemed to overwhelm it.  
The only love I had to compare was the love I felt to Alice, the belonging. I marvelled at the thought that Edward felt this for Bella, and yet still felt unable to change her. But if it was Alice; could I really change her to this?

_By Inkhandedlady_


	11. Cars

I'm still not sure how I got into cars. I wasn't so interested when alive; but now it's where I go to get some peace of mind. There's something so… uncomplicated about cars.  
It's just metal and paint and engine. No feelings that I could inadvertently hurt. It's so simple, and yet, somehow more alive than it should be.  
Edward understands. He joins me in the garage, able to tune out, listening to loud music. That's why he likes it. None of us know the true extent of how much he has to tune out, how much he can hear.

_By Inkhandedlady_


	12. Survive

**By DeeplyShallow**

**Try and guess the speaker before the end.**

* * *

I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, Edward. With your bright green eyes and bronze hair you only seemed to grow more beautiful. You were such a nice boy too, always so kind and considerate, a pleasure to have around. When I had you in my life I felt truly blessed.

Your father caught it first, then you and me, it was inevitable really. I prayed for you night and day but you only got worse. Now your father has left us and I am soon to follow; but not you, my son, you must survive.

**Well did you? Come on tell us, comments are always welcome (hint, hint).**


	13. School Play

"Alice, tell me again why you got me into this?" Emmett spoke quietly, too quiet for any humans around to hear. I laughed at him, as he squeezed into his Prince of Verona costume. I stood there, wearing my Lady Capulet outfit, ready to go onstage when needed.  
It was my idea to go to the stage. Emmett was also to blame; he had complained of being bored with just High School, so Carlisle had suggested we join a club.  
From on stage, the drama teacher could be heard. "Welcome to today's Senior and Junior Production of Romeo and Juliet..."

_By Inkhandedlady_


	14. Free

I am the last one to walk away from the grave. My son, too perfect, too beautiful for this world. I only had him a few days and already he was worth more to me than my own life. I am nothing now he is gone.

Some part of me realises I'm near the beach; it's just below the cliff I am walking on. I remember playing on it as a girl, one of the many things my son will never do. I cannot face this world anymore; I run towards the cliff's edge and jump, finally I am free.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Can you guess who the speaker is? I asked Inkhandedlady who got it right first time, told me it was 'kinda obvious' and gave me that look that you can only give someone when you're chatting with them over the internet (ok, maybe I was imagining it, but still). So I'd like to see if inkhandedlady just knows the series too well or it really is 'kinda obvious'.


	15. What if?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight merchandise. Or copyright of the stories!_

What if he never came back?

Would I keep waiting? I couldn't deny that's what I was doing; waiting. Hoping that one day he'd come back; stop all this pain. I didn't just hope, or want; I needed him back. I couldn't survive without him; I couldn't function, though I had to, for Charlie.

The first week was hardest; I thought maybe he'd return, but my mind kept telling me no.

I could barely see their faces clearly anymore. Except for his; which I would never forget, always so perfect.

They would never return. That was undeniable.

But what if?

_By Inkhandedlady._

_AN: I was looking over my twilight drabbles and I have another 8 lined up! I'm wayyyy too obessed over twilight!!! :)_


	16. Call

My mobile rings, I pick it up and stare at the caller ID, Edward never rings me, not since I, perfectly reasonably, told him was dead and he went all stupidly insane and tried to commit suicide. I sigh and answer the call,

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end shocks me more than the ID, "Rosalie, it's me, Bella. Please. You have to help me." My jaw clenches as Bella whispers what happened. A maternal instinct that I thought had long been extinguished kicks in. So Edward thinks he can kill the baby? Not if I can help it.

_

* * *

By DeeplyShallow,_

I'd just like to let you know that, although Inkhandedlady is all organised and has written 8 more twilight drabbles, I've just used my last one up. I'd better get writing for Wednesday. Still at least I have more spare Wicked drabbles than her…


	17. Time Heals All Wounds

'You... don't want me?'

The words repeated in my head as I lay there, hidden from everyone and everything, in a small hovel. They ran over again and again as I sat in a state worse than dead. I had to go back; but I couldn't. I tried reassuring myself with the thought that she'd be safe, but… there were other vampires. If I went back, was more careful…

I couldn't stand this, but I had to give her a fighting chance at a normal life. She was human after all; for them, time heals all wounds. Not for me.

By Inkhandedlady

Disclamer: **Don't** own it. **Do** love it!


	18. Bear

A sweeter scent than what I was expecting reached me as I found the bear. I saw he had something in his mouth, I moved to see what it was – a young man – his face still handsome though the bear had obviously been playing with him; he had cherubic cheeks and brown curly hair. He reminded me of Vera's little Henry, I had been shattered when I had heard he had died of the flu ten years ago.

My mind was set, with one jump I snapped the bear's neck and grabbed the human; I would not let him die.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yes I do keep doing Rosalie POV, I honestly don't know why, It's not like I can relate to her... I hope.


	19. Monster no longer

Sinking my teeth into the nearest human, I sigh as the late night mugger becomes loose in my arms, as his blood pours down into the alleyway, the blood running into rivers and creating lakes. I pull away, forcing myself to look at him. His last thoughts are different to the others; he thinks of a girl, brown eyes twinkling; his girlfriend perhaps?

I think of the man I have avoided for almost a decade, his golden eyes forgiving; 'I will always welcome you back, son.'

No more can I be the monster with red eyes, hiding in the darkness.

_By Inkhandedlady_


	20. Comfort

She comes up to me, her chocolate brown eyes blinking back tears, she tells me he betrayed her that he left her. I hold her close. I tell her he's a bad egg; tell her not to think about him, that she'll get over him. She smiles weakly and tells me I am right.

I pull her closer and gently brush my lips against hers. She melts in my arms and deepens the kiss. She tells me she loves me not him and always has. She sinks into my arms and pulls me into another kiss...

Then I wake up.

* * *

_By Deepl_y_Shallow_

I thought the character speaking on this one was really obvious but Inkhandedlady got confused so I'll leave you to guess :)


	21. Jessica's Jealousy

Bella hung out with the Cullens now; well, that was her choice.

She didn't understand; I had liked him so much, and even though I knew, deep down, I should be happy with Mike, he was… well, Mike.

Edward was much more than that and he'd never given me a second glance. But the new girl comes along, and he's just like all the boys in our year, interested with the shiny new toy. I don't know why, but I was just hoping, I guess, that he'd be different, that he wouldn't be drawn in.

She's not even that pretty.


	22. Bree

"Oh. My. God. Bree. He's looking at you"

There was no need to ask who he was. _He_ had white blonde hair and perfect, pale skin; he was maybe a year or two older than me and was perfect. Seriously. And he was looking right at me.

He walked over casually and addressed me, "Hi, I'm Riley, you wanna get a drink?" I nodded too shocked for words. I mean _he_ wanted me!

Just hours later his lips were caressing mine, they moved down to my neck, suddenly there was a sharp jab of pain and I was on fire.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

As someone said they didn't get who the speaker in my last drabble (comfort) was. It was Jacob and he was dreaming that Bella loved him.


	23. Couples

I sat there, pondering why I even bothered. Jessica fought half-heartedly with Mike for his chocolate bar, and Angela ate her lunch, quietly chatting away to Ben. At one end of the table, Tyler and Lauren were flirting.

It annoyed me. Everyone appeared to be in couples, and I frowned. I could barely live, and now I had to watch everyone being in love. I couldn't wait for this to be over; for winter break to arrive.

I stood up, and no-one looked my way as I left 10 minutes early for the next lesson, unable to stand it longer.

By Inkhandedlady. AN: I know, I know, mine tend to be all angsty. Still, you've got deeplyshallow for the more comedic ones... wait a sec? This Bree one isn't very funny! Oh shame, now I'll have to write loads and loads of lighthearted fluff! XD Also, thanks to 'twilightXaddictCI', 'carlisle4eva', 'Queenofsky', 'XedwardismyromeoX' (especially as she's reviewed to all our stories) , 'JustMe', 'Crazzii4twilight', and more recently, 'HasperJale' and 'paramorefanatic'. A long list of everyone who reviewed us! You guys are awesome!


	24. Envy

I watch from the doorway. She doesn't notice me, neither does Edward, he is too distracted by her.

_Her_, what is it that makes her so special? She is pretty, I suppose, but nothing to be envious of, I was more beautiful than her when I was human and now I look like a goddess. She is intelligent but it's nothing compared to my vampire intellect.

He moves in, closer to her, and I hear her pulse race, see the blood flush her cheeks, and suddenly I am filled with envy.

Yet she is willing to give it all up.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yes, I'm onto Rosalie again, Inkhandedlady says this is because I am Rosalie, which I actually think is a bit of an insult, especially as I'm not even pretty...


	25. Similar

I stare at the young woman opposite me, eyeing her up. She stares back at me curiously, and then looks over at the others beside me. I'm curious about she who seems to be an outsider even to her own kind; werewolves. She looks uncomfortable; as if she doesn't want to be here, or part of this. I can understand that; not wanting this world.

She turns away to talk to a young boy beside her; barely a teenager, but still pulled into this. I sense the protective instinct she has for the boy.

So different, yet still the same.

By Inkhandedlady. Can you guess who they are?


	26. The One

He took each girl in turn and spun her round the dance floor. His face held a smile that appeared sincere; it was only his green eyes that betrayed his inner boredom.

It wasn't that he didn't like the girls, many of them were his childhood friends; he knew they were friendly and charming. They were pretty today too – in an overly made up kind of way.

But he couldn't think about them in _that_ way, they weren't the ones for him. She was out there somewhere, he'd find her someday, he'd keep looking for her. However long it took.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	27. Skin of a Killer

I stand there, staring into the eyes of the girl I now know I love, as she smiles, her eyes gliding over my sparkling skin. As I turn away to jump down from the ledge where the sun has broken through, I frown.

How can she be so unafraid? Comparing my skin to diamonds, it's like she doesn't realise what I am. I have to make her realise; to give her to choice to leave me. I turn back.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella... I'm a killer."

And yet she still holds tight, unwilling to go.

By Inkhandedlady AN: This is a mixture of the film/book scene. Enjoy! 


	28. Sleep

She thinks I am better than her at everything, but she's wrong, I cannot sleep.

They say nothing is ever appreciated until it is lost. Humans always seem to complain about their tiredness, but they don't know what it is like to be constantly alert, to always have thoughts in your head, never to be able to shut down and stop thinking, never to be able to close your eyes and leave your troubles to another day.

I envy their dreams too, dreams of happiness and mirth, she dreams of me frequently. I only wish I could dream of her.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Really not pleased with this one, but meh, I like sleeping and it's the closest thing you're going to get to an Edward and Bella romance fic from me, at least for the moment.

**On another rather urgent note, Inkhandedlady has gone mad and deleted most of her stories on her account. Can you please join my cause and spam her until she uploads them again? Or I'll have to go into desperate measures….**


	29. Visions

I saw them, suddenly. I feel under a trance-like state and saw those red cold eyes, those charming yet dangerous men. And they had an army.

Our whole future was in danger, and I had to construct a plan. To keep everyone safe, to avoid a fight.

Jasper could help me, he would want to. And I could leave a Plan b for Bella, in case something went wrong; even if everything went right, I wouldn't be able to see it. But at least I had a chance, some form of hope.

But Edward couldn't know; at least, not yet.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: I wanted to upload my Rosalie one, but Alice was badgering me to upload this instead, so I succumbed! :P (not crazy or anything...)


	30. Leonardo

Unlike the rest of the Volturi, sometimes I can get along with humans. My favourite was a man called Leonardo.

Leonardo was sweet; fairly famous in his day, and cleverer than any vampire I've ever met. Over the years he and I formed a firm friendship.

When he lay dying I begged my husband Aro to change him, think what we could have done with his supreme intellect! But Aro refused, I think he felt slightly threatened by my Leonardo.

Leonardo died centuries ago, but the memory of our friendship lives on. Who do you think inspired the Mona Lisa?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow,_

Wow, we're at 30 already! Time really flies.


	31. Dracula

I look down at the book Edward has forced into my hands; he'd decided to give me a recommendation that I can read, instead of Jane Eyre or Wuthering Heights.

I look at the title; it's one I've already read, unsurprisingly. I imagine Edward thinking of this one to read; it's an obvious choice, and as I begin to re-read it in front of his curious eyes, I can't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Fangs, black capes, howling wolves… so different and yet so similar. I erupt into giggles as I glance at the title; Dracula.

By Inkhandedlady.


	32. Unfair

It's not fair. I saw her first.

Who showed her round all day when she first came to school? Me! Who's only contact with her all day was to look at her as if she'd stabbed him with a pencil? Cullen's of course. Of course any girl would rather go for looks than what's on the inside. Even Jessica would choose Cullen over me if he gave her the choice.

Am I really that hopeless? I'm not that bad looking; Cullen's skin is way too pale anyway. What is it then? Why don't the chicks like me?

Life isn't fair.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

On a happy note, Inkhandedlady has reuploaded all her drabbles, great thankyous go to TheSquintiestSquint for her constant spamming of her, we managed to do it without going into desperate measures!


	33. First Sight

I stare up at the world from my dark cell, gingerly fingering the scar over my neck, not remembering the pain, but the wake.

I see the sun, but as I turn to leave, knowing no-one will stop me, my mind shows me chaos, so I wait for night.

As I escape at night, I ponder what to do, where to go. I smell a human nearby, and after killing it, I soon realise this is not the way to live. My newfound knowledge sends my mind spinning, and I see a family; then a man and a name. Jasper.

By Inkhandedlady


	34. Screams

**I wrote this at the weekend and reading back through it, it is actually a bit morbid. Oh well, read at your own risk...**

I have nightmares most nights, I act immune during the day but in my dreams I can hear their screams.

Everyday so many tourists come in only to never come out. I know this, but do I stop them? No, I help the killers, I sicken myself sometimes.

But when I see them, their beautiful faces, their superhuman strength, their uncanny intellect, their mysterious red eyes and their eternal life, I know why I help. It is my dearest wish to become one of them. But to tell the truth, it is more likely I'll end up like the tourists.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	35. Switzerland

I stared at the two of them. Fighting and bickering, and unable to make peace. I didn't understand why they couldn't get along; they were both similar in their objectives, but then again, had different methods. One fought for what he believed in through force, and though I didn't really like his method, I understood it. The other one protected what he had, sometimes too much. I didn't necessarily agree with his method either, though able to accept it.

The thing about the two of them was that I couldn't really believe what either of them were fighting over; me.

By Inkhandedlady


	36. Mind

They were hated and feared by all the other children. She could make them hurt all over just by the fire in her words. Her brother's words could make them feel like nothing at all if he turned his mind to them.

But even they were terrified when the pale skinned strangers arrived.

There are still legends in the village about what happened that night, each contradicting the other. It is known that many were slaughtered or disappeared including the siblings who could hurt with their minds.

When they came back it was not only the children who feared them.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I know, rubbish title, but I really couldn't think of a better one. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday (hopefully) Inkhandedlady will upload another twilight drabble today.


	37. Lauren's Revenge

She sits there, eyes blank, her face devoid of any emotion. She hasn't been seen for a week, and as she enters the cafeteria, Jessica at her side, I frown, annoyed. How can she pretend to hurt so much?

I'll give her this; she's a good actress, but she's been at the top for too long. I mentally thank Edward for pulling her down a notch or two.

Seriously, she must have done something for the Cullens' to leave like they did. And as long as she doesn't stop being cationic, I might as well take advantage of the situation.

By Inkhandedlady


	38. Unstoppable

It was a pity really, that they wouldn't join us. They had so much talent, all of them; the boy who could read minds, even at a distance, the girl who could tell the future – that would be very useful – and the one who wasn't there, who could change people's moods.

But the one fascinated me most was the human, it was not only that even in her weak form she could repel my power but she had convinced that boy to go against his strongest of instincts. If I managed convince her to join us we would be unstoppable.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	39. Strangely Familiar

**So it was Inkhandedlady's turn to upload a drabble today but she's (understandably) too busy, so she couldn't, so I spent ages going 'oh no, I have to think of another drabble early!' (because I'm organised like that) then I realised only yesterday she sent me one of her old uploaded ones that had confused me and seeing as, especially on the wicked drabbles, she's decided to confuse people at every opportunity she was planning to upload this. So I thought 'why not upload this today' so I did, but ask Inkhandedlady if you want it explained. **

* * *

I sit there sighing; my mind entirely distracted from the words on the page. In front of me, two rows down, a girl that always reminds me of Jessica laughs nasally. I sigh as I pull out a battered well-read novel from under the textbook and lean forward, laying my head on it in a desperate moment.  
As I pull my head back, my normally light brown hair seems darker, but I ignore it as I look around. Everything seems different, yet somehow familiar. Beside me, I notice someone sitting there.  
"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."


	40. Exam

"I don't believe it!" Edward said looking at the results for his advanced brain surgery exam.

"Tough luck," chuckled Emmett. Edward scowled.

He had spent hours revising – the exam was hard even for him, but the day before the exam he had lost his revision notes and, naturally, the topic he hadn't covered had come up.

He thought he had got the answers by reading the other candidates' minds – he wouldn't normally but these were desperate circumstances – but apparently they hadn't known the answers either.

Edward sighed and looked down at his results again, only 99% how would he bear it?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

So I had no idea what to write for today so I asked Inkhandedlady, and seeing as she was stressed about her exam she had later today and was convinced she had lost her book she told me to write one about someone losing all their notes before their exam. So here it is.

The last line shows how well she will do compared to what she thinks she has done. See Inkhandedlady? I bet you've never been compared to Edward before!

Don't worry, I'm sure you've done fine.


	41. Waiting for the fight

I clasp my hand in his, and hope for the best. Around us stand our family and friends, people I have come to love and grow fond off. People I will know for the rest of my future, who are part of my family from now on, and others who will be friends.

Behind us, the werewolves we have agreed a truce with, kids and adults standing to help us.

Surrounded by my family of the supernatural, we wait for what is the climax of my so thought fairytale. A fight that may kill us all. But we are ready.

By Inkhandedlady


	42. Mistake

Yesterday we were all celebrating the snow; today it's black ice on the road. I'm driving my truck at snails pace just to avoid it.

Finally the school's in sight I speed up to not be late, momentarily forgetting to check the car park for ice…

It all happens so quickly. Suddenly the van won't stop moving no matter how hard I press the brakes. It is slipping and sliding I am going to die, I know it, a look out my window makes me realise I am hurtling towards the new girl, Bella. She will die for my mistake.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	43. Together

He presses my mouth to his, an unusual gesture for him to make. Usually he waits for me to make the first move; he's always so cautious, so hesitant, not wanting to make a move. I would almost say he's afraid of being rejected, though I would think he would know me well enough to realise I won't reject him. Not ever.

People think it's weird, our love; they don't understand that our whole lives have been for each other, that we are meant to be together.

His arms wrap tightly around me, warmth sinking into my slightly cold skin.

By Inkhandedlady


	44. Sunlight

She sits there, beside me, so happy so innocent. So knows what I am but there is not an ounce of fear in her eyes. She trusts me, a trust I am not sure I deserve. My skin shimmers unnaturally yet she is fascinated, not terrified like she should be.

Is she just a good actor? Hiding her terror behind a mask? Once again I wish I could read her mind.

She lies down and smiles. I should be worried, her scent is so tempting to me, but she is so beautiful in the sunlight and I just feel happy.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

I have to say I'm suprised at how EdwardXBella this turned out (what do people call EdwardXBella fics? Are they Edwellas or something?) but when you've written 44 (well 22) of these you have to do the main pairing occasionally.


	45. Nightmares

I sink deeper into my love's arms, trying to forget the vampire he just killed, the werewolf ex best friend that has been hurt, and the vampire that the Volturi… disposed of. His cold arms, usually causing me to freeze, are cool and refreshing, and it helps on a warm summer night.

But try as I might, I cannot get to sleep. I'm afraid of the nightmares that threaten to consume me.

Lying in my vampire's arms, I cower, afraid of the dark, hoping for the light to come forward. I only hope that my beautiful love can protect me.

By Inkhandedlady AN: My terrible attempt at Edwella.


	46. Baseball

A clap of thunder pierced the air; from the nearby village I could hear the children screaming.

James chuckled, "lightning's nothing to be afraid of, the real danger's here." I smiled and Victoria's laughter filled the night.

Suddenly James stiffened, his superior senses picking up something we hadn't.

"You hear that?"

I listened more carefully, sure enough some of the bangs didn't sound like thunder at all more like…

"Vampire baseball!" Victoria grinned, "Come on let's join." She was off before we could respond. James shrugged, amused and ran after her.

I followed smiling; a game of baseball couldn't hurt…

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	47. Clumsy

I fell, injuring my knee as I tripped over a plant. I looked worriedly down at my knee, fearing blood, but luckily, all I could see was a graze. No blood; safe so far. I stood up, limping ahead to my next lesson, ignoring the fall. Who would put a plant pot in the middle of a corridor anyway?

Behind me I heard a chuckle. I turned round, my glare ready; Emmett had picked up the plant pot and was chuckling as he carried it away. I couldn't even run up to him; I'd doubtless fall again.

Typical, just typical.

* * *

By Inkhandedlady.

AN: I am offering an amazing chance (well, not really). Have you ever wanted one of these drabbles to be expanded on? Well, pick one that I wrote and I will write a longer piece about it, dedicating it to whoever chose it, on my personal account. Please review!


	48. Letter

I look at her note again. She's begging me to see her, telling me how she misses our friendship, but I can't; not now she spends her time with a bunch of vampires. Not when she spends all her time with _him_.

I sigh and try to reply, crossing out each line as the words come out wrong. It takes me half an hour to write four sentences.

_Yeah, I miss you too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry._

I scrawl my name across the bottom and give the note to Billy, trying and failing to not think of her.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Was totally out of ideas today which is why it's past ten here. Also Inkhandedlady's gone crazy (again) and I give in too easily so now we are also writing Harry Potter and Doctor Who in 100 words I'm not sure they are going to be updated daily though (well I'm actually betting that the Harry Potter one will be but I have exactly zero ideas for Doctor Who).


	49. She awakens

She awakens, her body staring in pure wonder at the world as she explores it through sight; everything seems new to her. Edward grips her hand; she tenses in shock, and flips away; moving fast, even for a vampire.

Her body automatically crouches, but then as she catches sight of Edward her whole facial expression changes. She becomes calm; yet wary, until she realises we see_ her_ as a danger. Then she hugs Edward tightly, and his smile grows even wider.

Most of us cannot guess the emotions she is going through; except for Jasper; who stares at her, amazed.

By Inkhandedlady (lazy so just replayed breaking dawn scene from chapter I am currently re-reading. ; P)


	50. Monster

The burning stopped months ago, but the thirst is unbearable. Every muscle in my body longs for blood, for me to be a monster like the ones that attacked me. But I won't let that happen, I would rather die but my new body won't let me. Every inch of my mind is focused on trying to resist the sweet scent of humans that drift towards me even in the most desolate places. Everyday my body gets weaker, but I will not give in. I will not end a life; I will not be like the monsters that ended mine.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Wow, our 50th Twidrabble? Already?Anyone feel like giving a review to congratulate us?


	51. Piano

He plays out the music, softly at first, but becoming gradually louder and brighter until reaching a climax final, with a swift glissando at the end. I step forward once he is done.

"So, what's that piece called?" I ask, almost tripping as I sit beside him on the piano stool.

"Alice." He muttered, "This one's called Bella." He continues to play a swift piece, with lots of sharps and flats causing breaks in it. He finishes and, grinning his crooked smile, leans down to kiss me. In the background, I hear and the sound of a pixie-like vampire giggling.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: Two things; 1) I almost forgot to upload this due to excitement for the summer fic exchange, and 2) Anyone seen the awesome New Moon trailer? I had a happy attack when I saw it; especially the Jacob to wolf bit!


	52. Cruel

I eat when I'm hungry, sleep when I'm tired, try to become the animal inside me. But it's so hard to forget.

How do I forget her face? Her laugh? Her smile?

Her kiss?

How can I forget she does not want me? That she loves my enemy? Surely life should not be this cruel.

Yet somehow I _can_ forget - when I'm on my own and my instincts take over.

But I'm not always alone. I cannot avoid hearing her messages, she worries about me, asks where I am.

I cannot respond, she doesn't know how much it hurts.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Was I the only one who cried at the end of Eclipse?_  
_


	53. Diving

Bella stared gingerly down at the water and sighed, dipping her toe in before yanking it out, her foot reacting to the cold.

"Come on Bella, it's not that bad!" laughed Jessica. "A little water never harmed anyone."

Bella stared desperately at Angela, who shrugged, pointing down at her cast. Mike and Eric passed by, laughing; Eric accidentally nudged Bella who almost fell in.

Half an hour later, she got out of the water, shivering and exhausted.

"How was it?" Edward asked her sympathetically.

She sighed. "You can add scuba diving to my list of things never to do again."

By Inkhandedlady. AN: sorry I didn't upload yesterday; guess what I was doing! :)


	54. Memories

I enter the house I grew up in. It has been years since my parents passed away but the owners are out, and I need to revisit my memories.

So little has changed. The kitchen, where my mother used to cook delicious food, is still there. So is my father's study, I used to think it was such an honour when I was allowed in, now it only brings back sadness.

I walk upstairs to my old room; the wallpaper is still the same. I close my eyes, though I cannot sleep, and imagine a time when I was human.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	55. Baking

Emily baked. It was all she could do to distract herself from what she was, from Leah's glares, from people's stares, from Sam not being able to understand how she felt.

She was almost sick of staying with Sam; she knew they'd imprinted, but no-one really knew how the person imprinted on was supposed to feel. Was she supposed to feel this bitter, so disappointed and angry; at her ruined face, the fact Sam spent all his time with the pack, the danger of vampires; the whole supernatural world?

So she just kept making food, cooking and baking.

By Inkhandedlady


	56. Chess

Aro smiled, there was no way the Cullens were getting out of this, he would take the one who could see the future and the shield and capture the rest. Finally he had a case against them; and hundreds of vampires to back him up, pawns in his plan, it wouldn't take long to beat them in this final match.

Check

She held herself like a queen as she performed her feint; she had put up her defences while they had been distracted by the attack. There was no way out the Volturi had no choice but to retreat.

Checkmate.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Inspired by the Breaking Dawn cover, the chess references were great fun to write.

Oh and to make a change from shameless self advertising, it will make me** very** happy if you check out my friend Bang You're Dead's first uploaded original fiction at:

fictionpress

.com/s/2681843/1/A_LifeTime_Or_a_Little_Longer


	57. Homework

Bella looked at the textbook of Calculus with despair, and then turned away, staring at a new book. She looked at it wistfully. Surely only a couple of chapters…

Several hours later, she woke up, her head resting on the book, her neck aching; she stared over at Edward who was sitting in the corner.

"I would have woken you; but you looked so cute." He muttered. She glanced at the clock; she had an hour to write Calculus. She stared in horror, until Edward handed her it, complete.

"What are boyfriends who don't need to sleep for?" He chuckled.

By Inkhandedlady


	58. Leah

I hear the pack growl as yet another thought of Jared's father is sprung up.

I sigh, 'Leah, cut it out.'

'Fine, oh master,' but her voice is filled with pain. It makes me feel terrible.

I know it hurts her, I feel it every time, I see into her mind. There are days when I try to fall back in love with her, but it will never work, you can't fight imprinting.

I may not love Leah, but I care for her, I know she won't be happy until she finds love or I come back.

But I cannot.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	59. Idiot

I almost want to hit him over the head; can't he see what an idiot he's being?

Standing up to Sam and being the rightful alpha for once, but at the wrong time, when he'd been moping about over the bloodsucker's wife for a month or so. And now he breaks away from the rest of us, to save her and the bloodsucker inside her that could kill us all. Doesn't he see the danger?

And yet, despite all his faults, I can't help but follow him in the guise of following my brother as we separate from the pack.


	60. Child

He is lying in the street; cold, wet, abandoned – how someone could leave a child like that I do not know. He must be around two or three but his vulnerability makes him look younger – he is too weak to even cry.

I pick him up and take him home. He would be beautiful if he were healthy – blonde curls and dimples – but I doubt he will survive the night. I remember the stillborns I had before I was transformed and know I cannot face that again.

I put my teeth to his neck – I'll think about the consequences later.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Guess the speaker.


	61. Writing

Edward typed furiously. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the computer, eyes deep in thought.

He'd always been an avid writer, though in his days as a human he hadn't had as much time, being busy with his father, and helping his mother, and just living his life. Now that his life was over, in a way he could now follow his dream and his passion.

When he met Bella; he stopped. There was no point writing about romance when it was so prevalent in his life, when the scenes he dreamed and wrote about were real.

By Inkhandedlady


	62. Ghost

Catherine was no stranger to death, no one 103 is, but it still frightened her.

When she was twelve her parents and brother had died of influenza. They were not the only ones she'd lost. Many of her friends were killed, and her brother's friend, her crush, Edward Masen.

Now she was here, fearing her inescapable death, what wouldn't she give to see any of them again?

She looked up at a rustle from the corner, he was there, more perfect than the day he died.

"Edward?"

He grasped her hand as she closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Come on, who hasn't wanted to write an Edward/OC? Although you definitely can't accuse me of writing a self insert, Edward annoys me to much for that, I prefer fictional characters that are scandalacious Princes… but I'll leave that for the Wicked section :p

On my last Wicked drabble, Child, I'd just like to confirm that as Ink said (yes she commented on our own drabbles again) the speaker was Sasha from the Denali coven, as she created an immortal child. In retrospect I recon the stillborn comment threw everyone off-track.

Oh and if anyone's interested Bang You're Dead, has uploaded the next chapter to her story on fictionpress, the link is in chapter 56.


	63. Pawns

I watch as my comrades, whom I have looked after for over a year, walk up to us when they are called – like lambs to the slaughter – none of them will return.

The whole process sickens me, they are used as pawn, sacrificed when they outgrow their usefulness, sacrificed so we can move just one step forward.

Another name is called up; suddenly anger fills every vein in my body. Not her.

I shout at her to run and I see fear enter her beautiful face as she bolts off. Without a second thought I follow her into the night.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Another guess the character, will personally shoot anyone who says Esme :p

Ink said she would catch up on her drabbles today, but to be honest I wouldn't bet on it, well we'll see (to be fair we do have a 2 ½ hour exam tomorrow).


	64. Magic

The fifteen-year-old aspiring magician got out his cards and smiled at the girls, who giggled, except Clara, his cousin, who rolled her eyes.

Edward addressed the girl next to Clara, "pick any card Miss Catherine, show it to your friends but not me. Then put it back into the pile."

His gaze flickered, momentarily, to Clara, who mouthed him the answer.

"Was your card the three of diamonds?"

The girls squealed in delight

"Did I fool them?" He asked Clara later.

"Of course Edward, _I_ practically believed you could read minds."

He grinned, "read minds? Wish I could do that..."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Had to cut a lot from this, was originally 132 words and even more in my head.

Wow 92 reviews! How long till we get it to 100?


	65. Betrayal

Bella laid there, his cold arm round her warm one. He leaned in for a kiss, holding her tight; any sign of the dangerous temptation she was to him was unshown, and carefully concealed. She felt completely safe in his arms.

"What about Edward?" She moaned suddenly, her mind only just catching up with what she was doing; how she was betraying someone she thought that she had once loved, who still claimed to love her.

"Shh, don't think about it; or Alice will know." Bella felt waves of happiness roll over her as Jasper leaned in for another kiss.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: If you are confused, I have 1 word for you: AU. :D


	66. Predictably Boring

I looked out the window. We were going too fast for any human, but I was worried about the speed cameras. I wouldn't want a speeding ticket on the car; I'd only gotten it weeks ago, and already Alice had wangled me into letting her drive.

_Don't worry Edward, We won't get a speeding ticket._

We were going ahead of the others to return to a town, called Forks. I remembered it, and the wolves nearby. I would miss Alaska.

Still, it would be good to re-visit the old place. Even if it was going to be so predictably boring.

By Inkhandedlady


	67. Future?

Jessica curled her hand lovingly round Mikes, watching the children out on the patio play. She looked over at the brownies. She didn't want her guest to miss out, just because they had somewhere to rush to.

"So, you say you're related to Bella?" She asked the girl. She could see a lot of Bella in that smile and eye colour. It was shocking how the colour of the hair was the same as the boy she used to crush on, and the expressions that fell over that face.

"Yeah, I'm her daughter." Renesmee spoke, a large smile on her face.

By Inkhandedlady


	68. Secrets

She is hiding something from me. I know it. Years of knowing everything that everyone else thinks has given me that much experience, but I can't for the life of me find out what she's keeping from me.

She's been this way since just after Alice's disappearance, after we visited our cottage, keeping away from me when she can and avoiding my questions when she can't. It's driving me crazy, for the first time the mind reading vampire doesn't know everything.

I love my wife more than anything but now more than ever I wish I could read her thoughts.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Not the most elegant drabble ever, but it's an old one I've typed up and with a test tomorrow I really don't have the time to make it perfect


	69. Diversion

I can only watch as the demon kills my son, my brave son. It is inevitable that in minutes – seconds this beast will kill my husband, our last defender, then we will all be massacred.

I have to do something.

But what? I am a mere mortal; I have no powers like my husband and sons. My mind races through the legends my husband has told me about the cold woman, how I could defeat her.

Suddenly the answer comes to me, I grab a knife and plunge it deep into my heart, preying that the diversion will be enough.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	70. Awkward

Edward snuck onto his favourite spot on the couch in the house. Despite the fact his girlfriend's best friend, and his enemy, was sitting across from him, he didn't feel so bad; mainly due to the fact that his one and only girlfriend was currently wrapped round him; right in front of the glaring eyes of Jacob Black.

"Well..." muttered an unobservant Charlie who was absorbed in the game on the telly. "This isn't awkward, is it kids?" A hint of a smile was left on his face as he took a swig of beer.

Jacob stared at the door.

By Inkhandedlady


	71. Fringe

Rosalie stared worriedly in the mirror at her hair. There was no real way to hide the fact that she now had a fringe; she was growing increasingly flustered, knowing that her family had expressed distaste at her cutting her hair.

"Guess I'll have to find myself a wig. A really good wig." She thought, annoyed, to herself.

The worst part was, the hair wasn't going to grow back anytime soon.

"Sucks to be a vampire," Rosalie muttered, fluffing up her hair; she stormed out of the room, away from the mirror, for once unable to look at her reflection.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: I gave myself a fringe. My parents don't yet know. Recipe for disaster!


	72. Why Jacob and Leah will never be

Why Jacob and Leah will never be.

It was Bella's fault.

That muse inside Stephenie's head, known to most as Bella and others as Mary-Sue read Meyer's draft for Breaking Dawn disgusted. She couldn't believe that she married that stupid sparkling vampire that all the fangirls love, and then ended up with only two thirds of the book; the whole thing led up to a complete anti-climax.

"I will only agree to marry Edward," she proclaimed," If you make Jacob fall in love with my baby. I don't want him happy with Leah. She's only a secondary character anyways."

And Stephenie, being the douchebag she is, agreed.

By Inkhandedlady


	73. Leaving

I could not stand it anymore, the small dreary town, the constant rain and my husband the young policeman whom I had married too early. Charlie was a nice man but he just wasn't for me, I had to get out of here.

I bundled my infant daughter in my arms and ran to the door only to find my naive husband blocking it, asking me – begging me to stay.

Frustrated I shouted, "just let me go Charlie!" the words stung him, he moved from the door. I rushed out into the pouring rain ready to start my new life.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	74. Departure

I look back at my family as I step onto the boat, there is mother trying hard to stop the tears overflowing, I can see it hurts to have her son grow up. Father is full of pride certain that my charisma will get me far. Little Ruth grabs my hand.

"You'll be back soon won't you?"

I smile down at my sister, "Of course I'll be back for your birthday."

Mother's sobs indicate she does not believe I'll live to see Ruth's birthday.

We are both wrong, years later I'm still alive, but I'll never see my family again.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Guess the speaker again :p

I have had this idea in my head for almost as long as we've been writing these (seriously I came up with this idea the same time as I came up with the idea for freedom) and have had it half written for a while but have only just got round to finishing it.


	75. The story of Snow Whi Renesmee

Bella smelt good; the vampires liked her blood, the wolves liked the smell of anything that wasn't vampire, and Jessica liked her perfume.

But then Bella lost her friendship with Jessica, and became a vampire; losing the appealing smell to the vampires and wolves.

Plus, Renesmee came along. And Renesmee smelt way better.

Mary Su- I mean Bella was devastated. She had to get rid of Renesmee and she had to do it fast. But how?

Renesmee suddenly went missing, and it wasn't due to Bella.

So what happened, I hear you ask?

Bella had forgotten completely about Alice.

* * *

_By Inkhandedlady_

Uploaded by her long-suffering friend, DeeplyShallow, because apparently Ink's computer's mucked up.

No, I don't mind – much. Stay tuned I'll upload my Twilight drabble today – when I write it.

Ooooh, 75th drabble, is it true we can only have up to 100 chapters?


	76. Selfless

I cannot remember ever seeing Renee so happy as she walks up the alter into the arms of her new husband, with that the last of my worries about Phil flee. My mother finally has someone whom she loves.

Suddenly my heart sinks, Renee won't be able to spend so much time with him – when he goes travelling she'll have to stay home with me.

I make my decision, I will let Renee travel with Phil and I will live in Forks with Charlie. Forks will be dull but it will be worth it just to see my mother smile.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

This took ages to write, I couldn't think of an idea (I may or may not have gone bowling in the meantime but that's beside the point).

Oh and because otherwise it will bug Alice is my bestest fwend the speaker in departure was Jasper.


	77. Perfect Ending

I didn't expect much when I moved to Forks, especially not to be part of the greatest love story I've ever heard.

Our love hasn't been easy, love between two species never is, but it has always stood true even at the worst of times. We didn't let our differences, other vampires, predigests, werewolves even death stand in our way.

Happiness, our perfect finale, that is where our story ends; all troubles overcome, nothing more can block our path to love, we will be there for each other, always, until the word ends.

We will be with each other forever.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Because I was starting to feel sorry for all the scepticism Ink was giving to this relationship (not that I don't normally as well) and decided to be nice for a change.


	78. Vengeance

I see her at last, the girl I have been tracking for over a year, finally she will be mine, finally I can avenge James' death.

So the vampire is with her? Riley will sort him out, he will probably die in the process – not that that will be much of a loss, it was tiresome pretending to love him.

Of course if the golden-eyed vampire is left alive he will probably kill me too. So what? Once I kill her I'll have nothing left to live for, it will be a relief to join James.

I enter the cave.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	79. Friends

The evil death glare Jessica gave me as I went to sit with the 'freaks' as she called them, was really getting on my nerves.

So what if Edward and Alice disappeared for most of last year, and they were slightly different to the rest of us. They were kind, kinder than Jessica sometimes was, and Ben didn't seem to mind who he sat with, as long as I was with him.

Bella was the reason we sat with them; she was so kind to me, and after she stopped the whole zombie, she was fun to hang out with.

By Inkhandedlady


	80. Vampires Arent Blonde

"What are you doing?" muttered his master, bearing her teeth as he leaned over the now unconscious girl. Slipping her the drugs was easy; now was the hard part.

"I'm biting her." He stared up; the red-haired temptress stared down at him, her eyes fierce. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Don't." muttered Victoria, as she walked off. She didn't like the look he was giving the body; besides, it looked too much like one of _them_. She turned back, thinking of a reason.

"Besides Riley; vampires aren't blonde." She laughed at her private joke, stalking off into the night.

By Inkhandedlady


	81. Romeo?

It surprised me how much Edward was to a character famous in literature, written by The Bard him self's words; it all started when he was with Bella.

Even without a Rosaline, he fulfilled all over characteristics. He was overprotective, rash, loving; he couldn't bear to live without Bella.

When he left her, and us, in a way, he shut himself out; lay in darkened rooms and almost ended up dead. He was all that, and with Jacob as Paris, it almost seemed on purpose that Edward's life turned out this way.

And, of course, Bella was the perfect Juliet.

By Inkhandedlady


	82. Fears

Bella listened to Muse avidly on her iPod; she read classic literature novels and hated Calculus, but was still good at school; especially biology. Her parents were separated, and she looked after herself; she had a fear of a teenage marriage, but not vampires.

Edward enjoyed composing and listening to music; he played piano. He had old-fashioned values, and was separated from the rest of his family; he was alone in a way that they were not. He had a fear of being the bloodthirsty monster he once was.

When they were together; their fears were faced, and then overcome.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: I now look like Alice Cullen… that is, if she were blonde, covered in spots and slightly overweight… (Still, my hair looks nice) ;P


	83. Unpredictable

I know, it's been ages and stuff, yeah sorry about that, I do miss these but I'm kind of low on ideas. I haven't written or read anything twilight for ages so forgive me if this is a bit OOC.

* * *

"I do not believe it," Alice complained loudly to Edward and Bella as she glided into the room, "They've got it wrong again for the third time this week, and at least the seventh time this month."

"Alice, you do appreciate it's harder for people without your gift to predict things like this?" asked Bella gently.

Alice scowled, "I know, but come on, they've got all these big computers and stuff and they still can't get it right?" she stomped her foot.

Edward grinned, "oh, be fair Alice, for anyone but you the weather does tend to be fairly unpredictable."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Inspired by the good old British weather. Honestly, half an hour ago it was all fine weather and sun, then there was some thunder and it started pouring – which turned into hail, then it cleared only to be followed by more heavy rain and now it's kind of drizzling and I saw some lightning a couple of minutes ago. And this is summer!

It's so fickle, you've got to love it.


	84. Fourteen

Bella laughed excitedly as she scrolled the mall with her mom, looking at the stores. Just like any fourteen year old girl, she was excited and looking forward to starting high school, if a little worried about friendships. She felt unnatural sometimes, different to the rest of human kind.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see people arguing. A short girl, a few years older, with spiky black hair, was arguing with a copper haired guy, also a couple of years older about a credit card. She blinked, and they were gone.

She wondered; who were they?

By Inkhandedlady (Poor innocent Bella before corrupted her thoughts and personality)


	85. Another Patient

Carlisle stared over at his next patient, a frail boy with a weak heart. He sat uncomfortably waiting to be examined for what must be not his first examination, and won't be his last. Carlisle sighed as he looked the boy over; he could do nothing except give advice to not strain his heart.

Years later, the boy grew into a man that wrote such an iconic story that it would be remembered in the minds of even those who had never set eyes on the book.

But for now, Carlisle just asked his name.

"I'm Frank. Lyman Frank Baum."

By Inkhandedlady

-Mini crossover for Wizard Of Oz/Twilight. :) -


	86. Wedding Day

It was her special day. And she couldn't wait to get it over with.  
Sure, he was the love of her life, and neither of them could imagine being with anyone else, but this wedding was just too much.  
Alice had been very specific with the details, and she hadn't had the strength to stand up to her. She didn't mind, if it made everyone happy. All she wanted was to be with the man she loved, the only man she had ever really loved.  
Edward laughed to himself as he overheard her internal groans.

Renesmee took entirely after her mother.


End file.
